This invention pertains to portable seats and, in particular, to a portable stadium seat apparatus that is to be used by individuals attending spectator events at facilities having bench type seats.
There have been a number of attempts to develop a comfortable and easy to carry portable seat for spectator events with varying degrees of success. The United States Patent issued to W. J. Bishop et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,563 on 4 Aug. 1953 for a "Collapsible Bleacher Type Back Rest", shows a unit having a complicated mechanism that collapses when not in use. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,584,448 issued to A. J. Garnham on 11 May 1926 for a "Back Rest or Ground Seat" shows a device that uses crossed stakes to provide support for the user and will fold into a small package when not in use.
What is needed is a portable stadium seat apparatus that is designed to be able to be used with any type bench seat and provide a solid attachment to the bench seat and a comfortable back support for the user. What is also needed is a device that does not need to provide a rigid back which will lock into position and will create problems in so doing. What is also needed is a device that will neither press the user forward into the person occupying the bench in front of him, nor will project rearward in a rigid fashion, obstructing the passageway or annoying the person behind him. It is the object of this invention to teach a portable stadium seat apparatus which avoids the disadvantages and limitations, recited above. Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus that is simple to operate, extremely effective and very cost effective and be extremely adjustable and portable.